karaktercomunityfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Anna
Prinsesse Anna er den vigtigste hovedperson i filmen "Frozen. " I modsætning til sin ældre søster Elsa, Anna er meget excentrisk, optimistisk, energisk, akavet, og langt fra elegant. Hun normalt handler, før hun taler og kan være temmelig impulsiv, men besidder en masse uskyld til hende, ikke desto mindre. Hun er fri-livlig, bøjet på at tilbringe sit liv uden for slottet Gates efter år at være indesluttet i dem for sikkerheden i Kongeriget på grund af Elsa s is magter. Anna er også en ren og håbløs romantisk, drømmer om romantik i det øjeblik portene er endelig åbnet for Elsa 's Coronation ceremoni. Der kan også være en lille naivitet til hende, som hun tror på at gifte sig med nogen straks, hvis hjertet fortæller dig det, på trods af at kende dem for blot en dag. Og selvom naivt lejlighedsvis, er Anna langt fra svag og vist sig at være ret dygtig i selvforsvar, som det ses, da hun og Kristoff overlevede at blive angrebet af ulvene såvel som da hun slog hans fra skibet efter den klimatiske scene i fjordene. Selv om hun i høj grad værdsætter romantik, er det klart, at Annas mest værdsatte skat er hendes forhold til sin søster. Siden barndommen har Anna været knyttet til Elsa og altid sprang på muligheden for at tilbringe tid sammen med hende. Da årene gik, og søstrene voksede fra hinanden, fortsatte den hjernedbrudte Anna med at prøve igen og igen i en vis kvalitetstid med den, hun elskede mest, men på grund af Elsas kraftfulde magi blev det anset for farligt, indtil Elsa gennem Annas kærlige indsats lærte at styre hendes iskolde kræfter, så hun kan afslutte deres "fængsel " inden for slottet vægge og endelig deler den kvalitetstid, de har været længsel i årevis efter år. I det meste af filmen var Anna også den eneste figur, der havde tro på, at Elsa ikke var et monster. Hertugen af Weselton var især imod hende på grund af denne meget teori og Kristoff frygtede hende, som gjorde de andre borgere for, at de var uvidende om, hvem Elsa virkelig var. Alligevel vidste Anna trods deres adskillelse, at hendes søster var langt fra modbydeligt og satte den i hænderne for at bringe hende hjem, ikke kun af hensyn til riget, men i håbet om at genoplive deres tidligere tætte bånd. Dette er et eksempel på Annas rent optimistiske side og stærke følelse af håb, såvel som hendes kærlighed til sin søster. Et andet eksempel på dette kan ses temmelig stærkt i løbet af hendes øjeblikke med hans i biblioteket, da hans annoncerer sine planer om at dræbe Elsa, med Anna reagerer med lidt at ingen reel styrke på grund af hendes frosne hjerte utilsigtet forårsaget af hendes søster, "du er ikke match for Elsa ", hvilket giver et af de største eksempler på hendes optimisme, loyalitet og ægte kærlighed til sin søster, på trods af al den smerte, hun havde været igennem på grund af forholdet alene. Som nævnt ovenfor er en af Annas mest slående træk hendes excentriske og finurlige personlighed. Hun er især Fedtmule og meget aktiv, konstant vist kører i hele slottet, hoppe og flipping over møbler og taler til malerier på væggene, selvom den sidste vane skyldes at have ingen til at kommunikere med i slottet med Elsa med magt at blive låst væk i hendes værelse. Også, på grund af hendes impulsiv holdning, hun har tendens til at få sig selv i en hel masse problemer, såsom det øjeblik hun provokeret Marshmallow, et væsen dobbelt hendes størrelse, uden at tænke på konsekvenserne. Anna kan også ses som vanskelig eller aggressiv, som det ses, da hun provokeret Marshmallow. Da Marshmallow kastede OLAF, blev Anna vred over dette og forsøgte at kaste en snebold i hævn, men Kristoff, vel vidende, at det var en dårlig idé, holdt Anna fra at kaste Snekuglen, fortæller hende at lade Giant Snow monster være. Anna fortalte ham, at hun var rolig og tilsyneladende blødgjort, men det øjeblik Kristoff vendte ryggen, hun kastede snebold på Giant Snow monster alligevel. Trods sin optimisme, har Anna også kæmpet med nogle selvtillid, da hun ofte kiggede ned på sig selv og betragtede sig selv som intet mere end almindeligt i det meste af filmen, især i forhold til udstråling af hendes søster. Det var til det punkt, hvor hun følte, at hun ikke havde nogen i verden, der virkelig elskede hende, med Elsa tilsyneladende ønsker intet at gøre med hende. Dette ville også forklare, hvorfor hun var så hurtig til romantik, som hendes sang "for første gang i Forever " ville forklare, at hun er på udkig efter nogen til at fungere som hendes ledsager, ikke længere ønsker at leve et liv alene. Hun citerer også linjer som "det er bare mig " og "Nej, jeg er helt almindelig ", hvilket også indikerer hendes lave udsigter på sig selv. I en slettet sang kaldet "mere end bare de ekstra ", Anna synger om hendes selvværd, som er lav i begyndelsen af sangen, men gradvist bliver større. Til sidst, trods hendes talrige fejl, Anna er en yderst sød, uselviske og kærlig karakter. Mange gange i hele filmen, hun sætter sikkerhed og velvære for andre, før hendes egen, viser stor loyalitet og beundring for hendes venner og familie, som er mest bemærkelsesværdigt set med Elsa. Nogle eksempler på dette kan ses, når hun købte de varer og mad, som Kristoff ikke havde råd til at vandre Oakens handels post og sauna, forhindrede Kristoff i at ødelægge Olaf's drømme om at leve i sommeren og mest væsentligt og vigtigt i løbet af klimaks, hvor hun redder Elsa fra døden i hænderne på hans, selv om hun vidste, at hun uundgåeligt ville miste sit liv i processen. Med hensyn til personlighed, alle disse faktorer og mere gøre Anna en af de mest forskelligartede Disney-figurer af hele tiden. Kategori:Karakters Kategori:Kvinder Kategori:Heltinder Kategori:Frost karakters Kategori:Prinsesser Kategori:Norsk karakters Kategori:Scandinavian karakters Kategori:Disney karakters Kategori:2010s karakters Kategori:Mennesker